Landmines
by fithola
Summary: When Michonne found the prison she wasn't expecting to stay. She wasn't expecting to find and become part of a family. Least of all, Michonne was not expecting to meet and fall for Rick Grimes, let alone his best friend Shane Walsh. Now she has to navigate this new world filled with landmines.
1. Ready Now

**Landmines**

 **When Michonne found the prison she wasn't expecting to stay. She wasn't expecting to find and become part of a family. Least of all, Michonne was not expecting to meet and fall for Rick Grimes, let alone his best friend Shane Walsh. Now she has to navigate this new world of landmines.**

 **A/N: Hello all! So I am obsess with Shane but I LOVE RICHONNE! So I thought what if Shane Walsh didn't die? Saying that let me set-up this new world that we're about to dive into. Shane and Lori did have the affair when they thought Rick was dead but once Rick returned, they ended the tryst. Shane was jealous of Rick's return but never became the craze rapey Shane depicted in the TV Show. More of their history will be flesh out during the course of the story. All that being said, let's dive in. - fithola**

 **Ready Now**

"Harder!" She moans loudly. He complies and doubles his thrust. She bent over, her nipples scrapping the cool desk beneath her adding to the layers of pleasure. He stands behind her, gripping her waist and pumps madly into her.

"Fuck… you're so… so tight and fuckin' wet!" He groans behind her.

"Shit! Harder!" She screams. He obeys her command.

He watches gleefully as his hard cock dives repeatedly into her dark brown sex. She squeezes his cock as she thrust against him. The sound of skin slapping against each other makes an obscene melody and echos in the isolated office; the melody is mix with his groans and curses as well as her cries of pleasure.

"This pussy is so good… so fuckin' good," he groans breathlessly.

He plunges into her so hard, the heavy desk starts to move with each thrust

"Yessss…" She hisses lost in the growing sensation of pleasure. She's almost there, almost at the peak of her high.

He fists a handful of her dreadlocks and yanks her head back causing her back to arch as she screams out in glee clawing at the desk.

"Fuck yes! Just… like… that…" she pants.

Pulling her head back by her hair, he hunches over her never stopping his hard thrusts. The desk scraps and moves against the floor with each rough plunge.

"Do…you… like… that?" He growls against her ears punctuating each word with drive into her. He drops his lips from her ears to shoulders and bites her skin.

"Yasssss."

She moves one hand to her clit and message the swollen bundle of nerves, the need to orgasm consuming her every thought. Tightening the hold on her head, he presses her head against the desk and rams into her harder. His rough ministration causes her to epicenter to break around his hard manhood.

"I'm… com-" Her words are cut short as she throws her head back and screams. Her body tenses and the slick tight walls of her sex clench around his dick as the first wave of her orgasm hit her. She arch her back and begins to tremble violently beneath him. He continues his ramming trying to hold out his own release but he fails as she flexes and throbs upon his dick.

"Fuck!" He growls as he thrust two more times before pulling his dick out of her wet sex and coming on the curve of her upturn ass.

When the last wave of her orgasm passes she collapses upon the desk, trying to calm her racing heart and wild breathing. He collapses next to her panting and catching his own breath, both slowly coming down from their high.

Once they return to themselves, he cleans his spent seed off of her and watches as she silently gets dress. It's always the same, the loud rough amazing sex followed by silence. It still surprises him that she is a screamer and so vocal during sex when she's normally so quiet. Even when he was out on the road with her, she rarely spoke. Her loud screams was what led them to start using the administration wing of the prison to make love.

 _Fuck. We fuck._ He corrects himself.

Once they're dress she picks up her katana and start towards the exit. She waits for him to retrieve his guns and follow after her.

Silently they start through the tombs back towards the C-block were their groups stays.

"I'm heading out tomorrow to look for him," She says quietly.

"Michonne…" He starts.

"I wasn't asking for your permission or your opinions, I am telling you."

"Why even bother to fuckin' tell me?"

She stops walking and turns to face him, the dim lights of his flashlight illuminating his face. She studies his rugged handsome visage for a brief moment, staring into his dark brown eyes that seemed to waver between an abyss of anger, madness, and sadness.

"I'll most likely be gone by the time everybody wakes up."

"And you want me to tell them?"

"At least tell Carl."

"He ain't going to be happy."

"I don't recall asking for Carl's permission either… or anyone else's," She replies turning away from him and starts walking again. He adjust the shotgun strapped to his back and starts after her.

"Daryl said the trail is cold."

She only grunts in response.

"If we had a lead I'll would be out there with you like old times."

She abruptly turns and face him, "Then come with me… like old times."

"The trail is fuckin' cold, Michonne. We hadn't had a solid lead on him in two months."

She sighs and turns away from him, before she can start away he grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. Pressing her body against his.

"Stay here… stay with me."

In the shadows they search each other's eyes for a long quiet moment, he leans down to capture her lips but she pulls away. She maneuver out of his hold and turns to navigate the tombs back to their cell-block. He exhales and follows after her.

She stops in the middle of common area that leads to the individuals cells of the cell-block, he walks pass her heading towards the barred doors.

"Remember, you're the one who didn't want to try. You're the one who wasn't ready," She says to his back. He stops and turns to face her.

"I'm ready now. I want to try, now."

He turns to approach her, coming to a stop once he stands in front of her staring into her dark brown eyes; she stares into his chocolate spheres.

"And if it's too late?" She whispers. He reaches out, cups her face in the palm of his hand. Pulling her close, he places a brief kiss on her lips. She pulls away from him again, walking backwards toward the entry of the cell-block.

"Just think about it," he calls out.

The gates to the cell-block creaks open, Michonne turns to see cool blue eyes taking her in. He smiles and his eye twinkle in the dim light. Her heart flutters, returning his smile. Her eyes travel down to the baby in his arm, Judith.

"She can't sleep?"

"Yea… she's been fussing lately," He says rocking the baby in his arms he then turns to his best friend and Michonne before asking, "Where have y'all been?"

"Checking the tombs," Michonne lies smoothly.

"Are they clear?"

Adding to the lie, he replies: "Yea, the barracks we set up are holding firm."

"Hopefully, she doesn't keep you up too all night," Michonne says.

"Hopefully."

"Good night, Rick," Michonne says before turning to the man she just came from the tombs with, "Good night, Shane."

With that she disappears into the cell-block both men watching as she goes. Rick fixes Judith a bottle and Shane keeps him company. As he completes his tasks, he asks "What were you telling her to think about?"

Shane looks over to Rick giving the finish bottle to Judith. The beautiful little girl, the perfect combination of Rick and Lori. His heart stings at the thought of Lori, he shakes her from his thoughts.

Opening his mouth he almost tells Rick about him and Michonne instead he says: "About giving up the search for the Governor."

"She's going out there again?" Rick asks hint of anger and displeasure in his voice.

"Yea… she's leavin' tomorrow."

"Shit."

"Yea…. I know… She ain't listening to anyone when it comes to ending her search of him," Shane grumbles as they head towards the cells.

"I don't like her going out there alone," Rick says.

"Me too, man… me too."

* * *

A/N: SOOOOO THOUGHTS? What do you guys think? Please leave a comment! Thanks so much for taking the time and reading! - fitho


	2. Kiss Me

**A/N: Hello lovelies! What do you think of the story so far? From the commets/reviews, I see a lot of people saying it's going to be messy… I don't think so... but what do I know, these characters have a mind of their own. Hahaha! For clarification: This series starts and takes place between the end of Season 3 and the start of Season 4.**

 **Kiss Me**

The subtle whistle catches Rick's attention; he immediately rise to his feet and looks around as the sound of galloping horse hooves soon follows the whistle.

"Let's go!" Rick says as he looks at Carl, both men run to the gate and pull it open. Straddling Flame Michonne rides the horse through the open gates with practice ease; once inside, Carl and Rick shuts the gate before running to towards her.

"Glad to see you!" Rick says hiding the smile on his face, he looks her over as she tosses a glance in his direction.

"Glad to see you too," Michonne returns his greeting glancing at him quickly before turning her attention onto Carl, "Somebody hit the jackpot!"

Carl releases Flame's reign, turns to Michonne and looks to her outstretch hand.

"No way!" He laments, he takes the book from her hand, smiles widely and laughs as he stares at the covers, "Awesome. Thank you!"

"I get to read them when you're done!"

Rick smiles at the interaction between Michonne and Carl, it always warm his heart to see Carl smile and enjoy some of the things from the old world. In this new world, especially with Lori's death, he knew Carl had to grow up faster than what he would like but he love seeing him still be excited over normal teenage things. The fact that Michonne could relate to him and make him smile, made the woman not only special to his son but to him as well.

"And I found this!" Michonne says turning to face him, a wide smile on her lips and eyes shining brightly as she holds out a razor, "Your face is losing the war."

Rick takes the gift from her and chuckles, shaking his head slightly. He doesn't want to focus on the feeling that boils within him at the thought of Michonne thinking about him as well as Carl.

"You gonna stay for a little while?"

"Just for a little while," Michonne answers and looks into his eyes. That fluttering in the center of her chest returns each time she tends to be in his present. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment longer than necessary.

It is the sound of the motorcycle approaching that finally breaks the eye contact apart.

XxXx0000000000xXxX

"Michonne's back."

Shane head snaps up as he hears her name.

"Michonne?" He asks trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yea…that's the name of the black woman with the sword right? She's not here that much, so I'm not sure," Says one of the newest member of the prison.

Shane doesn't know her name and he doesn't care to learn her name. She's friendly enough and Shane tries not to come off as a complete asshole he's known for, normally he'll try harder but Michonne's return is a more pressing matter. He nods as he rises to his feet, internally fighting the need to rush out to greet her.

Once he's out of sight of the woman, he doubles his steps and rushes outside towards the gate. Outside near the gates Shane looks around for any signs of her, of Michonne but she's nowhere to be seen. Flame, the horse she normally rides, is in its stable being groom by Carl while Rick and Hershel talk. Shane slowly makes his way towards the teenager.

"Heard Michonne is back," Shane asks causally to Carl as he brush down Flame.

"Yea, she was back for like five minutes before she left and went on a run with Daryl and some others."

The swell of anger and hurt shock Shane, he nods his head and tries to bury it.

"I wish she would stop leaving. I worry about her leaving all the time," Carl confess.

"Yea man, I do too."

He stop brushing the horse and turn to face Shane, "I'm glad you stop leaving so much."

He swings an arm around Carl and give him a half hug before walking off.

Rick heads toward the fence and give Shane a head nod, things has been getting better between them. Lori's death while it hurt both men deeply it also help mend their broken relationship.

"Heading out?" Shane calls out.

"Checking on the snarls."

"Need help?"

"Nah, but they do need help clearing the build-up of walkers."

Shane nods and heads in the directions of others while Rick goes to check up on the snarls.

XxXx0000000000xXxX

The loss of Zach on the run earlier seems to bring the entire mood of the prison down. Zach was a lively, friendly, and happy young man; even though he was new he was going to be miss at the prison. The young kid was one of the few new members that Shane knew and actually liked. Even though Shane like the kid alright, he was happy it wasn't Michonne who got hurt or worse died.

Most of the people of the prison decides to have dinner within their cell tonight, a few gather in the common area located outside of the lines of cells.

Walking into the room, Shane eyes land on her. She looks good, tired but good and she's alive. A slight sheen of sweat coats her skins but it only adds to her allure. He tries not to think of the turmoil of emotions she incites within him. She sits with Maggie, Glenn, and Carl. He inhales deeply and calms his raging heartbeat before he grabs a plate of food from a scowling Carol. The scowls seem only to be reserve for him, even though it's been more than a year since the loss of her daughter; Carol seems content in blaming him for not looking hard enough for Sophie. A part of him feels the guilt of her scowl, a bigger part of him knows he could have done nothing to save the girl.

He takes the plate and her scowl with a slight head nod before making his way to Michonne's table. As he sits on the one side of Carl, Michonne stands on the opposite side.

"Leaving already?" Glenn asks.

"You barely ate your food," Maggie comments.

Michonne eyes flips to each persons at the table lingering on Shane a few seconds longer than the others.

"I'm fine, not really hungry. I want to look over the maps more before I lose too much light and take a shower."

"You're going to go out again? When you just got back?" Carl asks. Shane is thankful for Carl speaking on his own thoughts.

"Think of it this way, it's a chance for me to find more loot for you."

Carl grimace but doesn't speak. She ruffles his long hair with a half smile.

"See you all later," Michonne says, she glances at everyone at the table once more; eyes finding Shane and lingering on him a few seconds longer than the others before she saunters off.

Fighting the urge to watch her walk away, he focuses on the food in front of him.

"We should get Rick to talk her into staying," Maggie says.

Shane's head snaps up at the suggestion.

"I think he did… and she still left," Carl replies.

"Have you said anything to her?" Glenn asks Shane, knowing Shane and Michonne along with Daryl all use to go out looking for the Governor together. As the search for the man continued and yielded nothing Daryl was the first to stop going on the search as he gain more responsibility at the prison. A couple of months after Shane stop going on the search as well and started to assist more at the prison with Rick taking a step back from leadership. Michonne was the only one who kept up the search.

"I did… and she still left," Shane replies, a sadness weighing heavy on his chest.

XxXx0000000000xXxX

Her body buzz with excitement at the thought of seeing him. She knows he's not happy with her, she could tell as soon as he sat down to join them for dinner. The thought of Shane's anger only excites her further. When he's anger he ravishes her body and she can't wait to be taken by him. She makes her way to the administrator office, where she knows he will be waiting.

Michonne opens the door and creeps in, she allows herself a smile when she sees him sitting behind the desk, head down in his hands. She feels herself grow wet with anticipation as she takes him in. He looks up at her as she shuts the door behind her.

"I was worried."

She groans and rolls her eyes, "I'm fine."

"You were gone longer this time."

"I've been gone longer than this before."

"Yea, but with me and not alone."

She doesn't want to argue, she wants to feel him bury deep inside of her and stoking her to climax. Michonne sighs, drops her sword before starting to remove her vest. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had a way to get him to stop talking.

"I went out further."

"I don't want you to go out there anymore."

"Like I said before, I don't fucking remember asking you for your permission."

She drapes her vest on a nearby chair then removes her tank top. He watches her undress, her bra follows next. She stands before him topless. His loin stirs in need.

"The trail is fuckin' cold, Michonne."

"I'll find a new trail."

She kicks off her boots and starts to undo her belt.

"Fuck! Just stay here!"

"With you?"

He pauses a moment before he answers, "Would that be so bad?"

Evading his question, she pulls open her jeans and wiggles out of them. She watches as his eyes trail from the gentle jiggle of her breast down to her pink lace underwear. He unknowingly licks his lips and Michonne has to bite back a smile.

"This is my way of contributing," She finally replies stepping out of her jeans, standing before him solely in her underwear. His eyes drags up over her body until they reach her molten chocolate brown eyes, he always thought she was beautiful but it is those seductive brown eyes that holds him captive.

"There's other ways for you to contribute here… at the prison and not on the road."

"I like being on the road."

"No you don't! I get it… we were once the odd man out. We didn't quite fit in and that was one reason we were out there looking for him but we're no longer the outcast. You're no longer the odd man out, Michonne. You're a part of this group. We are part of the group."

She stands there with eyes lock upon his, not speaking or moving for a full minute contemplating his words. When she finally moves it is to push the flimsy material covering her sex down her tone legs.

"I know."

"You left again… as soon as you got here. You fuckin' left again."

"They needed another person on that run."

"Not fuckin' you."

"Shane," Michonne starts with a tired sigh, "I am horny and naked. You can either fuck me or leave so I can satisfy myself either way I am done with this conversation."

He takes in her nude body, she looks delectable. Full perky breast, taunt stomach, and full curve of hips all cover by smooth dark skin. She takes a step towards him, her dark eyes fill with need and lust. Shane stands from behind the desk and takes off his shirt.

A smirk crosses her face as she continues her approach, he undoes his belt and opens his pant. Her smirk widens into a smile at the noticeable bulge in his pants; her pussy throbs with glee.

"Lay down on the desks," she commands.

Shane compiles and lies down on top of the desk. Her hand runs across his hard chest, down his ripple abs before crawling back up to his face. She lifts herself onto the desk, leans over him, and runs her hand across his lips.

"I miss you, Chonny."

"Kiss me," She whispers in return.

He lifts his head off the table reaching for her lips but she pulls away out of his reach, a playful smirk gracing her lips. He lays his head down as she leans forward. Her lips barely graze across his in a ghost of a kiss, lips never touching. She hauls her body over his and sits on his face, lowering the lips of her sex onto his face.

"Kiss me, Shane."

She arches her back as his lips touches hers, hissing a yes.

XxXx0000000000xXxX

Her body trembles as she nears another orgasm, her eyes roll to the back of her head as he brings her to another high. Michonne continues to ride Shane's cock almost close to her release; her hands are on his chest, breast push forward as she bounces on his dick in earnest. He leans up and tries to capture her lips but Michonne effectively moves away. Shane holds onto her waist and slams into her from below. The bounce of her breasts above him hypnotic. He grabs the back of her neck and pulls her down, taking her lips against his as he slams his thick cock inside of her. Michonne resist the kiss briefly before she relents and opens her mouth to the push of his tongue. Their tongues battle each other in a game of lust and need; in one deft move Shane rolls them on the desk until he's on top of her. He forcefully thrust into Michonne while kissing her madly; she breaks away from the kiss and yells out as she erupts around him, screaming out her climax.

"Yeesssss!" Michonne screams out, her back arches and her body trembles beneath Shane. She feels Shane maddening thrusts into her sensitive sex, the sensation only help increase the waves of pleasure. Michonne feels Shane thrust deep before he goes still; the feeling of her ecstasy is quickly stolen when she feels his release deep inside of her. Her eyes snaps open as she hears him grunt into her ear and feels his seed inside of her.

"FUCK! SHANE!" She roars in anger. She knows he knows what he did as soon as she feels his body tense. She pushes him off of her and staggers from the desk onto her feet.

"What?" Shane asks as he watches Michonne squat on the ground. She tightens and relax the muscle of her sex, trying to coax his semen out of her. She feels a glob drip onto the lips of her sex, then slide down her inner thigh.

"Fuck! Shane! Fuck!"

"What?"

"You came inside of me!" She screeches.

"I couldn't help it!" His voice doesn't hold the same concern as hers does. Shane is already getting dress as he watches her.

"Fuck you! All this time and you never came inside of me. You always pull out."

"It was an honest mistake."

"Shit. I'm not on birth control. I can get pregnant!"

"Would that be so bad?"

"Shit!" She cries out as tears wells in her eyes and panic raging in her chest.

"You getting pregnant is not a bad thang, maybe then you wouldn't go out on the road so much."

Michonne freezes at his words. She stands up straight and catches the smirk on his face.

"You did this on purpose?"

"Would it so bad to have my baby?"

Michonne flies across the room and delivers a closed fist punch to Shane's left eye. He staggers back and she delivers another blow to his lip. After another fist connects with Shane, he grabs her hands and holds onto her.

"ENOUGH!"

They stare into each other eyes.

"Why… why would you do this?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"And do you think this will make me stay?" Michonne snares, she snatches her hand away from him. She moves away towards her clothes, gathering them up in her arms along with her sword.

"Michonne, I'm sorry. I lov-"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT!" Michonne screams, "Don't you fucking say it!"

With that Michonne tears out of the office naked with her clothes and sword in hand, not letting Shane say another word.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok...okay... Maybe you all are right... this may get messy. Don't forget to leave a comment/ review. - fithola**


	3. Bury the Dead

**Bury the Dead**

Seething in anger Michonne readies her bag on Flame, almost ready to leave again. It is sooner than she expects but she know if she sees Shane anytime soon she's likely to punch him in the face again and that will sure raise questions about their relationship. Questions she doesn't want to answer to anyone, let alone to herself.

Once her bag is ready she leads Flame towards the gate when she sees the Grimes men making their way towards the fields.

"You be careful out there," Rick calls out.

"Always am." She responds. Her anger at Shane trumps any flutters that Rick normally incites. She makes light conversation with Carl before parting ways with him, feeling slightly lighter after talking with the younger Grimes.

Outside the gate, Michonne starts down the path away from the prison when she hears gunfire. Immediately she turns her horse around and starts back towards the prison.

XxXx00000xXxX

Sleep doesn't find Shane during the night. She consumes his every thought and fills the darkness with visions of her organismic smile melting into rage behind his eyelids. He knows he fucked up. A few moments after she left the administration office, Shane went in search of her but couldn't find her. Before returning to his own cell he checked hers but she was nowhere to be found.

It's a little pass six o'clock in the morning when Shane finally pulls himself out of bed. Rick is already in the common area with Judith, preparing the little girl a bottle. The two men greet each other before Shane heads to the administration offices to start his search of Michonne again.

XxXx00000xXxX

Stepping outside of the prison, he sees her pass the gates mounted on top of Flame. He breaks out into a run starting after her, Shane's halfway to the gate when a gunshot sounds behind him inside the prison. Coming to a halt, he stares as Michonne turns Flame and rides back towards the prison. He turns to see Carl rush towards the guard tower and Rick sprinting towards the prison.

"Help Michonne," Shane calls to Carl as he runs towards the prison and the constant sounds of gunfire coming from cell block D.

He falls in line after Sasha, along with Glenn, Carol, Daryl, Rick and a few others.

"Are you bit?" Rick yells as he checks the screaming and scrambling survivors. Shane takes out his blade and puts two of the walkers down. Daryl scoops up a kid, turns and shots an arrow at the head of a walker. He hands the kid over to Karen before moving onto his next tasks. Sasha stomps in the head of one of the dead before leading several of the D-block members into an open cell. Shane watches as Carol disappear into a cell with a bitten man. His first reaction is to kill him but he quickly reconsiders and allows Carol to do whatever she deems necessary. Racing towards him is the woman from yesterday, who told him about Michonne's return, she trips over a walker; the dead claws at her. She screams, kicking the dead and tries to scurry away. Shane rushes toward her, he drives the knife in the base of the walker's skull before scooping the woman onto her feet. She thanks him and he gives a quick nod before joining the others on the second floor. The screams from the residences have died down and all of the walkers are truly dead. Shane slinks upon the scene and listen to the gather men talk about the sickness.

XxXx00000xXxX

Annoy at her own weakness, Michonne berates herself as Beth wraps her ankle. Angry that she could have gotten Carl and Maggie hurt.

"They could have been hurt," Michonne states.

"When you care about people hurt is kind of part of the package," Beth replies coolly with wisdom beyond her years.

Her mind goes to Shane. She's still angry about what he did last night, more than angry she's hurt. Beth continues to talk as she finishes wrapping her ankle, soon Judith starts to cry and Michonne cringes at the sound. Beth takes the crying baby and tries to soothe her leaving Michonne in the cell.

Alone with her thoughts she allows herself to think about Shane. She thinks about the possibility of her getting pregnant with his child. She knows the likelihood of that happening is slim but she also knows that the dead are also to remain dead, so anything is possible. She thinks about having a child in this new world. Her minds wanders to the child she lost, Andre. She closes her eyes at the assault of memories.

Michonne wonders if Shane was Andre's father, if her young son would still be alive. She knew the story about how he took care of Lori and Carl in Rick's absent. She heard to story of the risk and sacrifices Shane took to keep Carl safe and alive.

He was the first person to truly look out for her. Even when she was with Andrea, they both helped each other but it was always Michonne who took the lead carrying the weight and protected them both but with Shane it isn't like that. He is protective of her but also knows she is more than capable of handling herself. He takes the lead and watches out for her; Michonne always found comfort in that.

It isn't until more recently when he started asking her to stay and stop her search for the Governor. Michonne knows Shane doesn't doubt her ability, he just wants her to be with him. A wave of anger drowns her senses as she thinks of what Shane did trying to take away her choice to decide whether to stay or leave.

She knows without a shadow of a doubt that if she did have his child, any child, that Shane would protect that child with his last breath. Michonne wishes it will never come to that. She forms a plan in her head as soon as she is able, she'll leave and search for any Plan B contraception pill.

XxXx00000xXxX

"Michonne," Shane starts after hearing about her falling and hurting her ankle.

"She's aw'ight. Hurt her ankle but she'll be fine. Beth already wrapped it up for her."

Shane nods once and starts towards C-block, Daryl grabs hold of him and pulls him back.

"You'll expose her… and Judith to whatever this is. She's aw'ight. Before you can she her... we need to figure this out first."

Agitation shrouds him as he paces, Daryl continues to speak sense until he finally concede to the man, "What's the plan?"

"Clean D-block and bury the dead."

XxXx00000xXxX

"It spread," Hershel starts, "Everyone who survived the attack in cell-block D. Sasha, Caleb and now others."

"Jesus," Daryl mumbles.

"So what do we do?" Carol asks.

"First things first, cell block A is isolation," Hershel says.

Shane listens to the gather as they talk about the outbreak in the prison but his eyes are on her. Michonne stands further away from the others, not having been expose to the sick in D-block. She looks fine and has a slight limp on the ankle she hurt but nothing too noticeable. He tries to catch her eyes but she dutifully ignores him.

Hershel tells them about a veterinary college that probably has the same medicine to help fight the symptoms of the flu, to give the sick a chance of surviving. Daryl immediately stands saying he'll gather a crew to go on the run.

"I'm in," Michonne says stepping forward.

"You haven't been exposed," Hershel states. Shane is thankful for Hershel speaking up, he doesn't want Michonne to go on another run. He holds his breath praying Michonne will listen to the older man's wisdom.

"Daryl has, you get in the car with him…" Hershel trails off.

"He already has given me fleas," She jokes.

Shane inwardly groans at her joke, annoy at her stubbornness. Shane knows should wouldn't have stayed, she is too giving to stay when she can do something to help.

"I can lead the way," Hershel says as the others stand to their feet, "I know where everything is kept."

The others shuffle to a silence until Daryl speaks up.

"When we're out there, it's always the same. Sooner or later, we run."

"I can draw you a map," the older man says.

"I'm in too," Shane finally speaks moving from his perch on the table behind the group.

All eyes shift from Hershel to Shane. Shane isn't part of the council, when Rick first gave up his role in leadership and the council formed, there had been a discussion on who to put on the board. Glenn and Daryl thought he'll be a good fit for the council as long as he obeyed the rules set by them and the other members. Carol and Hershel didn't agree, they believed Shane to be too emotional, thoughtless and reckless. Sasha not knowing Shane well enough didn't vote either way but it was ultimately Shane who decided not to join the council. He didn't want any roles in leadership as well, he gave that up when he decided to stay with the group; he was content in his small roles in the prison. After the herd of walker over took the farm, Shane always felt like an outcast in the group. When the council first formed, Michonne had started her search for the governor, Shane quickly joined her using the search as an excuse not to join the council as well as to put distance between him and prison group. He never imagine becoming close to the woman, let alone develop feelings for her. Now, that she is going out again, Shane refuse to allow her to leave without him.

"Aw'ight," Daryl agrees at Shane joining the run party.

Hershel continues on and states about separating the very young from the others and putting them in the administration building. While he speaks Michonne's and Shane's eyes are lock into a silent battle of wills. Shane's pleading for Michonne's forgiveness. Michonne's swimming with anger at Shane's selfishness.

XxXx00000xXxX

He is surprise at how quickly he becomes ill, an hour ago he was feeling well and now his vision blurs, he sweats profusely, and he can't seem to stop coughing.

"Shane?" Her soft voices wafts towards him. He stands from his bent position by the car and looks at her. He sees Daryl and Bob step in behind her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," He says holding up his hand.

"No you're not. You're sick."

"I'm fine. I'll be okay."

"Listen man… you need to go to quarantine," Daryl instructs him.

"Nah… I'm goin' with y'all," Shane says shaking his head.

"Shane… Daryl's right!" Bob speaks up from the back.

"You'll be no good to us. You can barely stand," Daryl retorts.

"I'm fin-"

"JUST FUCKING STAY!" Michonne snaps.

All three men stare at Michonne.

"Michonne..." Shane trails off before being rack by another wave of coughs.

"I can't… we won't be able to focus on the tasks if we're worried about you keeping up on this run. I will not be able to focus. I need you to stay."

"Chonny..."

"Please… for me… just stay," She pleas, her anger melting away to concern. She needs to focus. She will not be able to if he's with them. She'll be to worry about his safety. Michonne feels her stomach churns and her chest shudders in confusion at the warring feelings she has for him. He hurt her but she can't bare the thought of Shane getting hurt or worse because he's too stubborn to stay. She's angry with him but he's still her friend.

"Just stay."

Shane can't help himself. He takes a step forward and cups Michonne's cheek as he stares into her deep brown eyes. He sees the conflicting emotions in her eyes. He knows she hasn't forgiven him for what he did the night before but he sees the willingness there. In that moment he knows he'll do whatever it is that this woman asks of him to earn her forgiveness and to make her happy.

"Ok… Yea… I'll stay."


	4. Better This Way

**A/N: Hello Sugar Plums! The next two chapters are going to give you Shane's back story as well as how he and Michonne came to be… well 'buddies'. I know a few of you are not Shane fans but this makes for an interesting tale, don't you think?**

* * *

 **Better This Way**

They were on their way back from dropping that young boy, Randall, off in a mostly abandon town miles away from the farm. The boy was part of a group of men who attacked Glenn, Hershel, and Rick at the local bar near the farm. Shane wanted to kill the boy outright but the group decided to fix the young man's leg and drop him off several towns away.

The miles of field and farm land all looked the same, they were all a mind numbing drug that lulled his mind to think of things he didn't want to consider. While Rick drove, Shane's mind fell deep in thought. Rick's ultimatum weighing heavily upon those deep thoughts. On the way to drop off the young man, Rick gave him an ultimatum. He could stay and fall in line with what Rick had decided or he could leave. Those were his options. He had planned to leave for some time but always found a reason to stay.

An image of Lori came to mind. He closed his eyes, allowing the image of her to take over. He thought she loved him. He was sure she did. He thought she cared about him but as he replayed their time and interaction together he knew it was all a lie.

Lori only tolerated him and used him. She was never fond of his friendship with Rick. At one time in high school she even tried to break up the friendship that first formed in grade school. She tried again to but a wedge in-between them after they first got married and again a few years ago. Shane only now realizing she was a derisive woman.

After the Turn, when Rick was in a coma they became close. Shane developed feelings for her, while Lori rewarded him with sex and affection as an exchange so he could keep protecting her and Carl. Only if she knew, Shane would have protected them both until his last breath asking for nothing in return.

Shane didn't have a family of his own, his mother died when he was young and his father was absent since his mother's death. His father would do just enough to clothed, shelter, and feed him but that was as far as his relationship with his father went. He was invisible to the man, nothing more than an obligation. Several months after his high school graduation, his father took his own life, leaving Shane with no one. He was invisible to everyone.

Everyone except for Rick and his family. The Grimes took him in, loved on him as if he was part of the family since he was ten years old. He was at the Grimes house so much, Rick's momma finally set him up with his own room. They cheered at his football games the loudest, Rick's father taught him how to fish and tie a tie. When they both died in a car accident a few years before the Turn. Shane cried harder and was more broken at their passing than at his own father's.

His family was Rick. When Rick got married to Lori and they had Carl, even though Lori wasn't his biggest fan, the two became Shane's family. When Rick was in the coma and the world went to shits, Shane thought was only to protect Rick's family… his family.

He never thought of Lori in that manner until she kissed him. They were walking in the woods near the camp right outside of Atlanta, when she kissed him. He was surprised at the kiss, he knew he shouldn't have kissed her back. He knew he shouldn't have deepened the kiss. He knew he shouldn't had started caressing and touching Lori's body, pulling moans from her but he did. He knew he shouldn't have started to remove her pant but he did. He allowed it to happen. She was hurting from the loss of her husband and the sudden downward spiral of the world. Shane was hurting as well but he should have been stronger but he wasn't; he allowed himself to fall within that need to hold onto something, to be close to someone.

He knew she didn't love him. He knew she didn't care for him the way he cared for her and Carl but he pushed those feeling of trepidation aside and just lived in the moment. Hoping that one day she would. That day never came.

When Rick returned from the dead, he knew that day would never come but somehow he knew even if Rick never returned, Lori's feelings for him would never come. She would never feel for him the way he felt for her. It wasn't her rejection coupled with the guilt of sleeping with his best friend's wife that broke him. It was the abandonment that broke him into crumbs, barely leaving a shell of a man. He thought she saw him but she didn't. He was invisible to her as well.

"Stop the car."

He could feel his best friend's eyes on him. He pumped the brakes until the car rolled to a stop in the middle of the empty road.

"Been thinking about leaving for a while now. I think it's about time I do."

"It doesn't have to be this way," Rick said.

"Naw… I think it needs to be this way."

Shane pushed open the car door and stepped out the SUV. Rick kept the car running but put the vehicle in park as Shane closed the door behind him. He pulled the back door opened and pulled out a backpack and his rifles. Rick followed after him, stepping out the car and walking towards the passenger side. His blue eyes narrowing upon Shane.

"You're gonna leave just like that?"

"Ain't no other way to do it Rick."

"What about Carl? What do I tell Carl?"

Shane dropped his head before shaking it slightly.

"You ain't gonna say good-bye to Carl? To the others?" Rick asked.

"It's better this way. It'll hurt less this way."

"For who?"

The two men stared into each other's eyes for a moment, "Tell the others I said bye."

Shane swung the backpack over his shoulders, adjusted one rifle across his back and the second one cradled against his chest. He gave Rick one solid nod before he walked away.

XxXx00000xXxX

 _Days Later_

He turned the key to the ignition and the car roared to life. Shane smiled at the small victory, he spent the last three days on foot. He was relieved to find a vehicle that was in semi-running condition.

His initial plan was to head towards Fort Benning but from what he gathered from Rick and his conversation with the two men from the bar, Fort Benning was now overrun. Shane decided to head towards the coast, he always loved the beach. He figured he could set up some camp for himself along the coast.

He quickly searched the car and found two empty fuel canisters. He placed his backpack inside the vehicle, took his rifle and guns before starting his search for more gas and supplies.

Shane was on his knees siphoning gas from a car in a mostly empty shopping center when he heard the collection of voices. When he first arrived at the shopping center, he put down several walkers and raided the stores before going to the parking lot for fuel. He already filled up two canisters, he was going to leave and head back to his car when he decided to fill up another fuel canister he found. Hidden between two large SUVs, Shane stilled and listened to the voices as they drew near him. He looked over his collection of items and his rifle, it all sat several feet away from him slightly obscure by an overturned trash can. He couldn't reach his rifle without the men noticing. He hoped the men wouldn't notice the collected items.

As the voice grew closer to him. Shane dropped onto his belly and rolled under the car pulling out his gun. He removed the safety, put his finger on the trigger and waited.

"Randall said that farm is about a half day ride."

"We should head there now.

"Nah… I know the area he was talking about, it's only a couple of hours at most."

"Them fuckers probably drove him around for several hours before dropping him off."

"If you didn't kill the bastard he could have lead us straight to them fuckers."

"Like… I said… I know the area. We don't need the little shit. We'll find the place."

"Sounds like they got a nice set up. Women, food, and shelter... women."

Several of the men chuckled. Shane counted four different voices but he heard the footsteps of at least six men.

"We kill the men folks and take their food, shelter, and women."

"What if they fight back?"

"A bunch of farmers? I doubt we have much to worry about."

"Randall said there were two possibly three men that could be threats."

"We'll take care of them first."

A set of footsteps rushed to them, the new comer caught his breath and said, "This place is pretty picked over but Scott found a church with a pretty well stock pantry."

"Well boys let's take a look. If the food pantry well stock, we'll load up and head towards our new home."

The group of men laughed as they shuffled away from Shane's hiding place.

"Shouldn't we wait a day, by the time we make it there it'll be dark."

"Exactly. We can sneak up and take the place without them knowing what ever happened. Be in a real bed fucking one of them bitches before midnight."

He doesn't immediately crawl out from under the SUV, instead he stay in place for well over ten minutes. He listened for any sounds of impending footsteps before he crawled out. Shane gathered the third half-filled canister, his other supplies that the men didn't notice and rifle before he started back to his car. His mind racing on what to do.

He figured the group of men were talking about Hershel's farm and his… Rick's group. He thought about the two possibly man they mention, he realized they were talking about him and Rick with the third man being Daryl.

Keeping to the back roads and alleyways, it took Shane almost an hour to make it to his hidden car. As Shane loaded up his vehicle he thought about the farm and the others. Rick and Daryl could hold their own as well as T-Dog and Glenn. Dale was older but the man was smart and the same could be said about Hershel. Shane thought about Lori and Carl. He was a good shot for a kid but he was still a kid and still recovering from being shot. Andrea could help in the fight, he didn't know much of Maggie but he knew the other women would be defenseless. He remember hearing four different voices but six different set of footsteps. He figured there were at least eight possibly ten men in the group but Rick was a capable man.

Turning the ignition, Shane shifted the car into drive and started down the road opposite of the farm. Several miles away Shane slammed on the brakes.

"FUCK!"

He turned the vehicle and sped toward the farm hoping he wasn't too late.

XxXx00000xXxX

The large herd of walkers ruined the time he gained speeding towards the farm. The herd ambled parallel to the farm, when he drove too close several of the dead turned in his direction. Shane turned his vehicle and doubled around into the woods. When the trees become too narrow and shrubbery too thick to drive through, he parked his vehicle and started on foot through the woods. Shane glanced up at the sinking sun and knew time was running out.

It was dark when he reached the edge of the woods. Seeing several unfamiliar cars parked alongside the big house, he knew he was late. He remained hidden along the tree line until he reached the area closest to the house. Shane dropped to his knees and looked into the scope of his rifle.

He had a clear view of the scene taking place in the front of the big house. Several men were perched on top of the vehicles pointing guns at Rick and the others; Rick, Dale, Hershel, and T-Dog along with Patricia and Maggie all pointed guns at the men in return. A sobbing Lori was held by a sobbing Beth. Shane looked around the stretch of land between the house, barn, and their camp site and wondered where Jimmy, Daryl, Andrea, Glenn and Carol were at. He hoped they were hidden, trying to mount their own attack and not dead.

Turning his attention back to the main house, he watched a man step out in front of them, Shane could see Rick mood immediately change. Shane moved the scope over and saw the man had a gun to Carl's head. The blood froze in Shane's veins. They were too far for him to hear them but Shane could tell Rick was pleading with the man for Carl's life.

He watched the scene before him for several minutes, the man jestered to Carl then to the women and the farm. Shane already knew what the man was saying. He adjusted the scope of his rifle, inhaled through his nose and exhaled as he pulled the trigger. The shot was silent and the man fell to the ground silently.

Everyone stopped at the sight of blood oozing from the man's skull. Shane adjusted his shot and fired twice taking out two of the men perched on top of the vehicle. Between the time the second man fell dead and the third man, chaos broke lose.

Rick ran to Carl as the young boy ran to his father, a crying Beth and Lori ran into the shelter of the house while the others started firing at the interlopers who split their attention between shooting at Shane in the woods and the others on the porch. Rounding the corner of the big barn, Shane eyes caught sight of Andrea, Daryl, Carol, Jimmy, and Glenn as the group joined the fray of gunfire.

The interlopers had more men then Shane original thought. There were at least fifteen of them and the men were now covering themselves from three directions. The sound of gunfire roared through the night as Shane broke out from the tree line and rushed into the heart of the chaos. A man raised his gun with a clear shot at Rick and without hesitation Shane shot the man in the head as he neared him. The two men locked eyes and exchanged a quick nod before Rick dived for cover pulling Carl along with him.

As the last man of the intruding group fell, the incoherent shouting and gunfire came to an end. Shane watched as the member of the group checked on each other, making sure no one was hurt. They soon started to celebrate their victory and congratulate each other on a job well fought.

Rick turned in the Shane's direction, his best friend started toward him with Carl a step behind him when they both froze and the smile on their face dropped. Shane looked over his shoulder and saw the solid line of dead marching toward them.

XxXx00000xXxX

Shane watched from the distance as the others gathered and reunited with each other. The herd was too large for them to fight, therefore they chose to run. Shane saw Patricia bitten and knew from overhearing the group, that Jimmy was overtaken by the walkers. After seeing Rick, Carl, and Hershel hop into Hershel's truck, Shane spotted Andrea but she was in the midst of a hoard of walkers. Shane ran after her but lost her in the throes of the dead; he searched for her until finally giving up and returning to the spot where he left his vehicle.

He was going to drive off. He was going to leave and head for the coast as planned but first he needed to make sure the others where okay, that Lori and Carl survived. He doubled back to the spot where they left Sophie's stuff and waited. He watched as Carl yelled as his father, demanding they go search for his mother, Shane wanted to calm the young boy down but he kept his distance. He heard the sound of Daryl's bike first, then he saw him with Carol sitting behind followed by two other vehicles.

They lost several people but the majority of the group was back together. It was Carl who noticed him. He was readying to sneak off when Carl saw him.

"Shane!" the young boy said as he broke away from his mother's embrace and ran to him. He hugged him tightly, Shane felt the sting of tears in his eyes at the warm embrace. Carl released him for a moment before leading him to the others.

"Was that you back at the farm with those men?" Hershel asked.

"Yea…yea it was."

Hershel gave him a nod of thanks, knowing that things could have been worse for his daughters if Shane hadn't intervened. Shane knew not all was forgiven between him and the old man, especially regarding Otis' death but a new found respect was born between the two. The group decided to head east, Shane said nothing as he listened to the group decide what to do.

As the other loaded up into various vehicles Rick approached Shane.

"Thank you!"

"It's was nothing."

"Nah… it was everythan'. You didn't have to come back."

Shane only shrugged his shoulder. He didn't have to, he knew that but he did.

"Stay with us. We need you," Rick said.

"Nah…" Shane replied shaking his head, "I best get going."

"Shane… I need you to stay," Rick said holding onto Shane's shoulder, "At least until we find something secure. For Carl, the others… for Lori and the baby."

Shane searched Rick's eyes. They both knew the possibility that Lori's child was his. Rick didn't say it out right but they both knew. Shane gave a curt nod.

"Until we find something secure."

XxXx00000xXxX

They were on the road for two days before they were forced to pull over. Rick's truck had ran out of gas, Shane's car blew a gasket and was abandoned half a day ago. The group was left with one functioning vehicle and Daryl's bike.

Rick decided to postpone a run until the morning, making camp near the side of the road for the night. The group all voiced their fears but Rick was adamant about staying together, about finding a place to fortify and make their own. Shane remained quiet, once again watching and listening from a distance. The group wasn't pleased with Rick's command but no one else said anything countering him, they settled and scattered to find firewood and set up camp.

Rick's eyes followed Lori as she approached Shane. Days ago when he returned without him from dropping off Randall Lori accused him of running Shane off. She accused him of killing Shane; Rick tried to talk to her, telling this was best for everyone but Lori wouldn't listen. Now Rick watched as she approached him, he watched as Shane eyes soften towards his wife. A dull jealousy burned at the sight.

"Shane?" She called out to him. He turned to face her. His eyes soften at the sight of her but he slowly remembered she doesn't love him. That she will never love him like she love Rick.

"I just want to say thank you! You saved Carl again."

Shane nodded his response. Lori closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek.

"Shane… I jus-"

"Nah Lori… we ain't doing this anymore," Shane said as he stepped away from her grasp. He inhaled deeply before releasing the held breath and saying, "We ain't playing these games. I ain't playin' these games of yours. A part of me will always care for you. Know I will do everythan' in my power to protect you and Carl but this... This back and forth… this… listen whatever happened between us, it can't happen anymore. It can't. I'm done, ya here. I'm done."

He watched as Lori's face crumpled in hurt at whatever Shane said to her. Shane backed away with his eyes hardening as he spoke to her. Rick eyes followed his best friend as he walked away his wife, he turned his attention to Lori. She wrapped her arms around her mid-section comforting herself. She looked up and saw Rick's blue eyes upon her; their eyes locked and Lori started toward him, Rick shook his head and also turned away from her.

Later that night with the group gathered around the camp fire Shane listen as Carol tried to talk Daryl into leaving stating she doesn't trust Rick. Maggie also voiced her thoughts on taking their chances out on the road to Glenn. A snap of twig in the woods rattled the group, several people started talking at once about how unsafe they felt and were. Rick finally snapped at the group laying into them as the watched with shock eyes and mouth opened wide. He told them if they do not like his leadership to leave, no one moved.

"No takers? Fine." Rick started, "But get one thing straight… you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore."

Shane watched as Rick gave each member a pointed stare, silently demanding for anyone to speak up. Shane watched the look of horror on the gathered group faces. A thick cloud of silence, disbelief, and fear hovered over the group. Carol's eyes found his first, then Lori's, T-Dog's, the others' and lastly, Rick's eyes were all on him. It was the moment he waited for, the moment to take the reign of leadership away from Rick and rise up. They all waited, wanting to see what Shane would decide if he would refute Rick's command or fall in line with them.

All of a sudden Shane was exhausted. He wanted to go back to time before the Turn to their squad car where he would recount to Rick stories of his wild weekends and Rick would tell him stories about Carl's antics. He missed those simpler days. He missed those happier times.

Shane looked up into Rick's blue eyes, they dance wildly in the light of the camp fire. Shane rose to his feet, lifted his head, and spoke: "Tell us what you want us to do."

He decision was made. He didn't want the mantle of leadership. He had a promise to uphold, help find a secure place for the group before he left, this time for good.

* * *

 **A/N: OK... okay... so we know a little more about Shane's back story. So... do we still hate him? LOL! Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. That's All

**A/N: *Inhales deeply and sighs* Hello All! I know this is not many of you all favorite story but here's an update. Sorry about the wait. It's been ready and sitting in my queue for a while, once again sorry about the wait for the update.**

 **As always thank you for reading, favoring, following, and commenting it is all appreciated (even if it is to tell me you don't like this story)! For the small... tiny... number of people who do like this sordid tale, no worries, I will finish it. I will not leave you all hanging.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **That's All**

***Eight Months Later***

He knew over a month ago, Shane knew. Now looking into the little infant's sparkling blue eyes it was all the confirmation he needed. If the child had been his, Lori would have gave birth about a month ago, so Shane knew he wasn't the father.

When the others looked into her blue eyes, eyes so similar to Rick's and Carl;'s, the group knew as well and a collective silent breath of relief was released by all. The relief didn't last long as the gather watched Rick break down at Lori's death.

Shane felt the ache in his heart. He felt the tears in his eyes. This wasn't his moment to grieve, he held still and allowed Rick to have his moment. He watched from a distance, as he mostly did, as his best friend fell apart. They've been at the prison for a little over a week, working to secure it. They spent the last eight months on the road, things didn't go back to the way they were before with him and Rick but they were better.

Rick confided in Daryl, Glenn, and Hershel more as Shane mostly stayed away from the group always hovering nearby but never close enough. Carl was the only person who he remanded close with but mostly Shane kept his distance an outcast in the group of wanderers.

It hadn't been until they reach the prison that Shane noticed a shift in Rick and Lori's relationship. The chasm was still between them but it seemed as if they were building a bridge to get back to where they were once before. Now Lori was dead and the chasm remained forever between them. Shane watched wanting to comfort his friend but not knowing how.

XxXx00000xXxX

***A week later***

"You ain't gotta go."

"Yea… I do," Shane says filling the vehicle with some meager supplies not wanting to take too much from the group, "It's about time."

"We need you."

"Nah… y'all don't need me."

"We couldn't have made it this far without you."

Shane looked over at Daryl, he then looked up at the prison and glancing at Rick who was walking back and worth near the small pond, "That was all Rick."

"Some of it was you Shane," Daryl commented.

"Nah… it was all of us."

XxXx00000xXxX

There was not too many people to say good-bye to. Beth smiled at him as he stroked the lil' ass-kickers cheek. He smiled at the nickname Daryl gave the child. Shane returned to his cell, checking to see if left anything. He thought back to the days on the road and when they took the prison. He was broken out of his reverie from a commotion from the common area; Shane raced to the noise. He immediately took in the sight of the dark skinned woman. He moved to Rick's side to get a better look of the stranger. Deep dark brown eyes took his breath away, he found a semblance of peace in her dark orbs.

XxXx00000xXxX

Michonne felt the cool water upon her flesh.

"Shh…shhh…"

She heard above her. Michonne willed her eyes to open taking in the people hovering over her in the dimly lit room.

"It's alright… it's alright…look at me… look at me."

She focused her eyes onto the voice speaking to her and stare into electric blue eyes gazing down at her with concerns and trepidation.

"Who are you?"

Michonne started to fret looking around.

"Shh…. You're alright… look at me…. Who are you?"

Michonne eyed her sword and reached for it, the man with the blue eyes kicked it away.

"Hey… heyyy… we won't hurt you unless you give us a reason too."

She glared at the man.

"Rick, give her some space, let her process where she's at for a minute."

Michonne looked up over the shoulder blue eyes man name Rick into deep brown soulful eyes of another dark hair man, unlike Rick's his was cut close to his head. They stared into each's eyes for a long moment. The brown eyes man knelled down next to Rick and offered her water. Michonne looked at the bottle with malice, she was thirsty but refused to drink.

"Shane's right. Let's give her a few minutes," An elderly man with one leg and crutches said.

"I'll leave this here," the man name Shane said, placing the bottle water near her hand.

A third man appeared, telling the group he had something to show them. Taking her sword the group retreated to the other side of the locked cell before leaving her alone Rick said, "We can't allow you to leave."

Michonne heart raced as she watched Rick walk off, wondering if she just walked into a place worse than Woodbury. The brown eyed man, Shane, lingered at the locked door and they stare at each other once more.

"Everything is going to be al'right."

XxXx00000xXxX

***Two Months Later***

"You ready?" Shane asked as he approached Daryl.

"Nah man, I ain't going."

Shane eyebrow raised in questions.

"We lost the trail a while ago and they need me here now that Rick has taken more of a back seat."

Shane only nod. It's been a couple of months since there they defeated the Governor and taken in his people. The man himself was still missing and Michonne, who was now a core member of the group, lead the charge to find him. Daryl joined the mission wanting to revenge his brother's death. Shane joined Michonne because he still felt like an outcast in the sea of the survivors.

"You should stay too, we need you."

Shane considered Daryl's word as Michonne approached them asking if they were ready.

Daryl broke the news to her, he was not going and Shane watched as Michonne face dropped with disappointment. She turned to Shane.

"Are you going to abandon me too?"

"Nah… Nah, I ain't."

She offered him a smile and Shane nodded in return refusing to acknowledge the fast pace of his heart and tremor in his stomach at the smile.

XxXx00000xXxX

***One Month and Half Later***

They had been out several times in search of the Governor in the past six weeks. They had got into a comfortable routine and had gotten to know each other better. Shane could tell she was cold but Michonne was not the type of person to quickly ask for help. Shane watched her huddle near the fire, trying to warm herself. They settled in for the night after another search for the Governor yielding no success. After being gone for a week, Shane convinced Michonne to return to the prison, restock, rest and continue their search. She wasn't pleased but she agreed.

"Come here."

Michonne head popped up, her dark eyes taking in Shane's lighter ones.

"You're cold. I'm cold. Let's huddle up for the night. Keep each other warm."

Michonne scowled.

"Not like that," Shane chuckled, "Michonne, I promise I won't touch you like that."

He watched her think over his offer, her scowl deepen until she finally conceded and made her way to Shane.

He laid down and Michonne crawled into his arm, Shane had to forcefully swallow a moan and will his body to behave as she curled into him. Her warmth seeped into him and he shuddered at the contact.

"Getting warm?" She asked.

"Yea… yea I am."

They were quiet for a long moment. Her breath evened out and Shane thought her to be asleep until she spoke again.

"Why do you come out here?"

"Hmmph?"

"Searching for the Governor? He tried to kill me and killed one of my closest friend, Andrea. He killed Daryl's brother but why… why are you out here?"

Shane was quiet for a moment thinking of how to word his answer, finally he decided to speak honestly.

"It is easier being out here, helping you search for him. It is easier than being in that prison with the others, with them I feel like an outcast. In the midst of all those people I feel alone. I feel as if I am constantly walking on egg-shells no matter what I do. I fucked up, I know that but I feel like they'll never forgive me. As if I'll always wear a scarlet letter across my chest for my sins."

Michonne nodded her head against him.

"And… I don't want you to be alone," Shane added in a whisper alongside her ear.

Michonne remained quiet for a long moment before she replied: "I'm glad… I'm glad you're here with me."

XxXx00000xXxX

The following day Michonne and Shane returned to a warm reception. Almost immediately they are pulled apart, Michonne moving in one direction as Sasha and Maggie catch up with their friend. Shane greeted Rick on his farm briefly before catching up with Carl and retiring to his cell.

It is not until the next night when Shane volunteered for watch that he see her again. Michonne searched for him, wanting to make sure he was alright before going to bed when she was told he was in the guard tower. Michonne made her way to the tower to check on her friend.

"Hey you," Michonne said climbing up into the small building.

"Hey you ain't turned in yet? It's late."

"Was talking comics with Carl before Rick kicked me out of his cell. I wanted to check on you but you weren't in yours so… ta-dah! Here I am!" Michonne said with a smile closing the distance between them.

That smile pulled one from his own lips. Her eyes shined and her face lit up with that smile that seem to enrapture him. She was beautiful and all Shane wanted to do was kiss her and that what he did. He felt like a teenager kissing a girl for the first time as his lips pressed against her in an unsure kiss. Just as quickly as he kissed her, Shane pulled away. He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. You smiled and… shit. Fuck, I'm sorry," Shane stammered.

"You promised you wouldn't touch you like that."

"Fuck… shit. I know. I'm sorr-"

"Shane," Michonne said cutting him off and drawing his eyes to her. Shane chanced a glance at her and was relieved to see a wide smile cross Michonne's face, she took a step to him. "I want you to touch me like that."

Shane immediately closed the distance between them. He snaked his arm around her waist, flushed her against his chest and leaned down slowly allowing her to back away from his lips advance. When she didn't Shane pressed his lips against her. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him back right away but as his lips moves against hers she pushed at his. Their mouth part open and soon the kiss deepens.

Shane's duty at watch was forgotten at the taste of Michonne. The kiss was slow, sweet, and intoxicating. He didn't know who start to pull at the other's clothes first, but soon Shane lay a naked Michonne on the pallet of mattress and sheets on the tower floor.

The obscene melody she made while Shane slowly explored her body was music to his ears. Once he enticed an orgasm from her body with his tongue and fingers, Shane aligned himself with Michonne and stared into her brown eyes silently asking for permission. She nodded and thrusted her hips up at him, he smiled and pushed his harden cock inside of her tight wet pussy. She engulfed him in her heated pleasure box and Shane growled in glee.

They moved against each other in slow seductive rhythm. The foreign feeling that encased Shane only heightens the pleasure between them. Michonne grew louder with every thrust, Shane silenced her with his tongue. She took the loving kiss and moaned against him as he increased the quicken strokes between her leg, pushing her towards the chasm of ecstasy. Ripping her mouth away from him. She screamed her delight as her back arch and her pussy walls collapse onto Shane's cock as her orgasm fired every nerve in her body.

"Chonny, I'm gonn c-"

She doesn't allow him to finish his words. She took his lips into a hard kiss as she wrapped her legs around his hips and hold on as another orgasm covered her in shroud of pleasure. Shane own release hit him square in the chest, he dived deep into her and released his hot seed along her pulsing walls. As the cloud of pleasure clear, Shane kissed Michonne softly, he withdraw from hot pulsating center and pulled her close to his chest as they fall asleep in each other's arm.

The next morning panic settled in. Shane woke up alone, Michonne already gone but her scent covered him like a second skin. As he dressed, he think about the previous night the foreign feeling, emotions so new and raw to him he felt the need to rip out his own heart at the overwhelming emotions. He fucked and had sex with plenty of women but not like last night, nothing compared to what he experienced with Michonne. Even the few times he was with Lori it was never as amazing and loving as it been with Michonne. They made love, Shane knew it and the thought frightened him to his core.

Shane spent the remainder of the day and most of the next avoiding Michonne. It wasn't until he was walking the tombs alone when Michonne caught up with him. She smiled that smile that caused the sun to stare in envy at him. She embraced him, wrapping her arm around his neck as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He allowed the kiss but soon step away from her, Michonne looked at him in confusion.

"Shane, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea," Shane said as he started down the empty halls of the prison. Michonne followed a step behind him.

"About the other night… I think we should-"

"We should just be fuck buddies," Shane said turning to face her, the confusion on her face intensify. A part of him wanted to tell her how he feel but another part controlled by fear kept him silent.

"I thought we had a connection. I tho-"

"Nah… we didn't. It was just sex," Shane said cutting her off.

"Just sex?"

"Yea. Good… great sex but that's all it is."

The hurt and sadness in her eyes caused the center of his chest to ache with remorse, anger, and hurt from his words and action for causing that pain.

"Michonne…" He started wanting to take back every word but her eyes harden at him. The damage already done.

"No, you're right. It was good… great sex… but that's all. That's all."

XxXx00000xXxX

***Now****

Shane's body is rake with a seizure of coughs as he watches Michonne drive off with Tyrese, Bob, and Daryl. Once they're out of sight Shane slowly makes his way to A-block with the rest of the sick.

His only thought to fight this disease and to show Michonne how much he cares about her. Not only to tell her but to show her how much he truly loves her.


	6. Gonna Be Alright

**A/N: An overdue update for those who are still reading this story. As always, thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and commenting. It is a truly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Gonna Be Alright**

*Now*

"What's wrong with you?" Daryl asks.

"Nothing," Michonne mumbles staring out the window as they drive to retrieve medicine for the sick at the prison.

"We gonna get what we need and get back to them."

"I know."

"Everyone is gonna be alright."

Michonne only nods.

"Shane is strong… he's gonna make it."

"Shane?" Michonne asks looking at Daryl.

"Yea… Shane. I know you're worried about him. Y'all friends… y'all close. I get it. Y'all bonded when y'all were out looking for the Governor. He's strong, he's gonna be alright."

Michonne nods, looking back out the window, "Yea, he's going to be alright."

XxXx00000xXxX

He's surprise to see her. He closes his eyes for a moment and bites his tongue hard enough to draw blood thinking she's a dream. He's been dreaming about her since his quarantine to cell-block A. When he opens his eyes again she's still there. A blank expression on her face, he watches her watching him. Several minutes passes before he gathers his strength and speaks.

"You're here. I didn't think you would want to see me."

"I didn't."

"But you're here."

"I'm here."

They sit in silence. Shane refusing to close his eyes taking in as much as Michonne as possible.

"What happened I-"

"You should rest," She says standing to her feet, "I just came to quickly check up on you."

"Wait."

She pauses.

"Look at me."

She keeps her back to him.

"Please," his voice breaks, "Please, Chonny. Please, look at me."

She's slow to turn, her eyes trails the length of his body but she looks into his warm brown eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen."

She visibly tenses. His heart aches at the sight.

"Michonne, I swear to you, I didn't mean for it to happen," He inhales struggling to breath deep before he continues in a weak voice, "I fucked up."

"You did."

She watches him as he starts to speak but a deep coughs cut off his words. Michonne goes to his side, she drops to her knees and offers up a cup of water that sit at his bedside. Once the cough clears Shane struggles to breathe again. A minute pass before his breathing is slightly normal.

"I was scared."

Michonne doesn't speak, she takes in his ashen skin and heaving breathing.

"I was scared and I didn't know how to process my feelings for you. That's why I pushed you away. I was scared."

"And the other night?" She asks softly.

"I didn't mean for it to happen but when I'm with you, it feels right. Like I've been waiting my entire life to be with you. I didn't mean for it to happen but I'm not sorry that it did. I'm not trying to trap you. Trapping you… caging you will snuff one thing I love about you most. Your fearlessness to explore, to try, and to soar. You don't need me, Michonne and that thought scares me too. But I'm tired of being scared. I want to be with you," Shane says. Once he finishes talking he gasps for air as another coughing fit seizes him. Michonne waits until his breathing okay before she speaks.

"You're right, I don't need you but I wanted you… and you didn't want me."

"I always wanted you. I want you."

She shakes her head, "Not the way I wanted you. You didn't want me and when I became okay with it… then…"

"You see me."

She looks at him waiting for him to continue, he takes a deep breath and speaks: "You see me, not what I portray, not what I pretend to be or my past mistakes but you see all of me and that scares the shit out of me. I'm sorry for making you feel… think that I didn't want you. I fucked up, I knew that as soon as I spoke those words to you months ago. I was scared. I didn't know how deal with those emotion and to be honest with you I still don't but I want to try. I want to try with you… for you."

His breath comes in heavy rasps. Neither speak for a moment.

"Even if you don't want me…. know that I will always want you."

"You broke my trust… Shane… you…"

"Chonny..."

"I don't know if we can ever get back to before that."

"I'll do everything in my power to fix us."

"And if you can't?"

"I'll never stop trying, even if we can't be lovers… to at least have my friend back."

"It's going to be hard work."

"But there's a chance?"

Michonne doesn't speak she holds onto Shane's eyes until he closes them, he reaches for her hand and presses it against his cheek for a moment before opening his eyes again.

"I'll do anything for you, Michonne. Anything."

She nods and leans down into him, she knows she shouldn't be this close to him but she can't help it, a part of her needs to feel this contact with him.

"Shane," she whispers. His name on her lips is spoken with hints of hope and a chance that they could rebuild what he broke.

She kisses his lips lightly and within several heartbeats Michonne is out of his room, the quick kiss on his lips burning with the sensation of hope. He brings his hand to his lips and cherish the small kiss as he allows himself to drift to sleep.

XxXx00000xXxX

"Need some help with that?"

She looks up, seeing Rick approach her as he rubs shoulder.

"No," Michonne says standing up on the trailer bed, "Do your thing"

Rick nods absentmindedly before he gives her one look and walks off. Michonne waits for the familiar flutter to come at the sight of Rick, instead she feels confusion as Shane weighs heavily on her mind. Michonne continues to load up the trailer enjoying the work that keeps her busy. She notes Daryl and Tyrese's return but doesn't approach or greet the two men. She turns at the sound of the shuffling feet to see Hershel approaching her.

"You heading out?"

"You want to come?" She asks as an answer.

"Hell, yeah."

Michonne chuckles as she places her sword in the back of the open jeep before she climbs into the driver side as Hershel climbs in besides her. The conversation is easy as the two drive out to burn the dead. When they arrive at the destined location they start to pull the bodies off the vehicle.

"You and Shane okay now?"

Michonne head snaps up at the older man.

"What?"

"I know y'all close. I saw you leave his cell this morning. I saw that little fight y'all had before you left with Daryl and the other. I saw the way he was looking at you with puppy eyes and the anger you had for him the last council meeting."

Michonne sighs and shakes her head, "It's that obvious?"

"No… only to the ones who pay attention."

"We're okay… at least we'll get there."

"I'll admit, I was surprised at you and him but... I get it. You're the calm to his storm."

Michonne only shrugs.

"I always figured it will be you and Rick."

"Rick?" Michonne looks up at the older man from her tasks of moving the bodies onto the burn pile, "Rick… and I… we're… there is..."

"I know. It was just a thought. Like I said… you and Shane. I understand. He is a difficult man but he'll do anything to protect the people he cares about."

"He told me about Otis," Michonne confesses.

Hershel nods as they move a particularly heavy body together.

"I was naive when this entire thing started… I didn't understand why he did what he did but when I look at my girls... when I look at Maggie and Beth… I can understand him. He's not a bad man, he just sometimes let his emotions rule his judgement. I once thought he was too far gone but maybe he's not. Especially, when he's with you… you're the calm to his storm."

Michonne nods, she then smiles and say, "I didn't think I was that calm."

Hershel laughs, "Well… you're calmer."

Michonne joins him in a chuckle, "Come on let's finish up so we can go home."

They finish their tasks and pour gasoline over the dead bodies before Hershel tosses a lit torch onto the body. She watches the fire catch and spread instantly for a moment with Hershel before she turns and starts toward the jeep. Michonne several paces in front of Hershel a hard object hits her at the center of her forehead and everything goes dark.


End file.
